


All that Glitters

by Nightmare Senshi (Saraphin)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Desna1, M/M, Muses are on bloody Crack, Pop Culture reference that pisses a character off, Pradeshverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraphin/pseuds/Nightmare%20Senshi
Summary: Vander needs Hestor for a Job...he'll go to any means to get the man on board. Any.





	All that Glitters

**Author's Note:**

> ...we all know my muses are on crack on good days...  
> Vander just..yeah. Vander. 'nuff said.
> 
> also...big shout out to Desna...because she helped with Vander's...convincing of Hestor.

Hestor Kedanza put up with a lot; he knew the Pradesh family and was ...moderately close to them. As close as he would let himself get, which meant at least two dragon slayers enjoyed giving him hugs against his will, often...as a way of saying 'hello'. He had to put up with Vander Pradesh on a regular basis, the one man in all of existence he found more annoying than his own spirits some days. He enjoyed his time with the three older pradesh brothers in different ways. Farron and he enjoyed discussing books over chess and scotch; Zen was a hard taskmaster, but he had to admit that he was a good sparring partner….to learn to get the hell out of the way from, among other things. Kaleb...was an entirely different story and while he adored his magic, knowing at 11 the one person that you’ll ever be able to fully and truly open up to is painful, especially watching them go through various lovers and relationships was emotionally draining.

 

Right now? Right now he found everything dimming in comparison to his want to wrap his long, thing fingers around Vander’s neck and choke him...and not in a bedroom BDSM Funtime way. He kept his tone calm and detached though his sharp look was fully directed at the shadowquip, “please, do tell another joke.”

 

Vander rolled wine colored eyes, “it’s not a joke...I need someone that will look good in a corset and bustle, can sing and dance and is relatively been out of photos for Sorcerer’s.”

 

Hestor actually felt his fingers and his left eye twitch, “I don’t do any of those.”

 

Vander grinned “Lies.”

  
  
The Celestial mage continued to stare down the other man, “i beg to differ.”

 

“I’ve got video.”

 

The steel blue eyes narrowed to slits, “that’s invasion of privacy.”

 

“This **is** me we’re talking about.” Vander smirked as he cleaned under a nail with a dagger, “we can do this the easy way...or the I give a copy of it to Kaleb way.”

 

Hestor let out a soft growl, “that’s blackmail.”

 

Vander clicked his tongue, “such an ugly word..” he grinned at the half-boscan, “there’s a much better way of saying it.”

 

The Silver haired male spoke in a sarcastic voice, “which I am sure you’re going to enlighten me about.”

 

“A valid plan to simply encourage you to acknowledge untapped potential,” The shadowquip’s grin got bigger, Hestor swore, if it was possible.

 

Hestor continued to stare, fingers twitching and he absently wondered if Kek-t could hold the other man while he found the recording.

 

“Hes, c’mon, man..” the red eyes flashed with barely contained glee, “doesn’t take a degree to see you’re in love with my brother..” he leaned forward, picking up the glass of scotch on the table and rolling it slowly before taking a sip.

 

The steel blue eyes flashed, his tone low and dark, “Vander…”

 

“I know it...you know it…” he sipped the scotch and let out a pleased sound, “Kaleb’s too damn busy and convinced by your act to know it.” the wine eyes flashed with dark glee, “You say no? I fix that issue…”

 

Hestor let out a low growl as he picked up his drink and downed the scotch in one go, “and I say ‘yes’?”

 

The shadowquip sipped the scotch again, “you buy yourself more time to pine after big brother and play this silly little game where he thinks you’re not interested.”

 

The man let out a loud breath through his nose and stood, moving to refill his glass, “really. What’s in all this for you?”

 

“I kind of like Kaleb all distracted...confused as fuck, Hes, I get more done.” Vander shrugged nonchalantly, “either way, this is win-win for me.”

 

Hestor’s mind worked overtime as he tried to figure out something, the man ending up mumbling with a sharp look, “you wouldn’t…”

 

The shadowquip held his glass up, the grin on his features making Hestor’s heart sink, “have you not met me, Hes?”

 

The celestial mage let out a low groan as he downed the scotch he’d just poured and refilled his glass. The man mumbled, “my hair stands out.”

 

“That’s what a hairdresser is for.”

 

Hestor groaned and put his face in his hands, “I want all copies of the recording and the original.”

 

“Getting ballsy there, Hes…”

 

Steel blue eyes looked over his shoulder at Vander, “modification of the deal. You promise to give me your original and all copies.”

 

Vander arched an eyebrow, “is that a ‘yes’ I hear?”

 

“Do we have a deal, Vander?” Hestor’s tone was icy as he stood there and then half turned.

 

The shadowquip slowly stood and walked towards the Celestial mage, that grin that Hestor so, so very hated. “I think we do have a deal.” He grinned as he kissed the other man, not about to say that **Presca** held the actual original.

  


~)~)~))~)~

 

Hestor truly, wonderfully one hundred percent wanted to kill Vander. The corset, fine, he could deal with that. The bustle, fine, part of the job. The stockings, garter and garter belt were pushing it, the lace panties? He drew a line somewhere. That was it. He could deal with the sapphire and gray hair, he could deal with the atrocious ringlet pigtails. He drew the line at the lace panties. He even dealt with the acrylic nails….they were pretty, a nice deep purple with flecks in the paint that reminded him of the clams that he dove for periodically.

 

Worst part, apparently they had to have an application video...which Vander had already sent in. Before he’d agreed. He’d had the ‘job’ before the deal had even been struck.

 

Currently, they were on the stage, working on choreography, in five inch heels. Yes, he truly, fully, one hundred percent **hated** Vander in that moment. The only small solace was the cherry red hair that vander was sporting. It made him look completely and utterly like a moron. It even dealt with his ire that the job hadn’t been put into the system when Vander grabbed it, so while it was locked in, the damn thing was most likely ‘sealed’ so that no one that might wander into the place would know they were there.

 

A week, they’d been there nearly a week and whatever information Vander was attempting to find, the recording device in the pearl earrings he wore, and the man’s own poking about was getting them nowhere.

 

The ‘Madame’ Clapped, “Good job, ladies and gents. Ruby, Sapphire, you two are the main show tonight, go soak, get a mud bath, make yourselves more beautiful than you are, darlings.” Hestor started off the stage, wiping his face down with a towel, “And Sapphire, dear?”

 

The celestial mage turned his head, “yes?”

 

“Wear the white underset tonight. Black piped white corset, and white bustle. We have a birthday party coming and the birthday boy likes white.”

 

White. He gave a faint nod, “yes, Madame.” He vowed revenge on Vander then and there. The shadowquip would pay and he would pay dearly.

 

~)~)~)~)~)~

 

Cristoff hissed at Kaleb, “I can’t believe you’re late to your own party.”

 

The mindbender scowled as he sat, “Hes has been gone for a week, I’ve been trying to get in touch with him.”

 

The slayer actually rolled his eyes, “Kaleb...he’s a big boy. He probably went home to visit his family or to go swimming in the Ocean, you know he doesn’t answer his com unless it’s attached with that stupid emergency flash notification. Maybe we’ll get lucky and he’ll come back less pale.” The dragon slayer snickered softly. They’d tried to get the man out in the sun...and they had for a week, the result? Just a tiny bit of color that only registered because of the man’s normally pale skin.

 

The mindbender groaned as he sunk into a seat, “he left without telling anyone anything...and why this one? There’s others.”

 

Cris chuckled as he leaned back, nodding towards the stage, “Van got us a deal, working here for a week and got us a discount on the Party pack.”

 

The mindbender looked towards the stage, arching an eyebrow as he saw the dancers with all different colors of gemstone toned hair. Vander with bright red hair didn’t shock him,  nor the black and red outfit, the heels and stockings were relatively new, but it was one of the other three on the stage that caught his eye. He wasn’t sure who the man in mostly white was, but even in heels, he was keeping up with Vander. He didn’t know anyone with hair quite so blue, but he assumed that all the dancers were wearing wigs, the white caplet over the all white outfit made the sapphire hair just stand out and he watched as the man seemed to almost upstage his brother. Almost. It was fairly hard to upstage Vander when he was trying.

  


The first song where the opening lyrics were semi-sung, Kaleb narrowed his eyes slightly. He felt like he recognized the voice, but Hestor wouldn’t do this sort of assignment. Too much touching, too much everything that the man disliked. He certainly wouldn’t let Vander that close or slap him on his ass even for a job, it wasn’t hard to say that Hestor wanted to strangle Vander on a good day. Unless...Kaleb frowned, watching the two….it was some sort of foreplay. The Celestial Mage didn’t seem as reserved as normal, and the mindbender had to admit that white on the man actually brought out the very light tan that tended to be lost among people. He’d always thought Hestor was pale, but the white showed the light tan on his skin.

 

The second song...that’s when he knew it was Hestor and felt his heart ache at the intimacy that he was seeing. Had he been wrong?  Had their hours of talks and research just been him hoping to make the normally distant man open up? Or had it been wishful thinking? He’d tried over the years to get the celestial mage out of his head, ever since they’d rescued him from being kidnapped by a dark guild and he’d started to learn exactly how few people in Earth Land there were with his magic...and what his magic truly did.

 

Opening Extraplanar gates was not exactly an easy thing to do, and being able to made those that could...targets. There had been rumors that Fiore’s Monarchy wanted to place all Celestial Mages in protective custody in Stella, which...he didn’t think any of them would be content or happy with living in the Stellan Temples of the Stars. Hestor especially avoided Stella, something about crazy family.

 

The mindbender was snapped out of his thoughts at an elbow and he looked at Cris, arching an eyebrow, “what?”

 

“Whoa, little less sharp there, Kaleb,” the dragon slayer grinned, “I mean you’ve been staring at...Sapphire, I think they called him, like you want to devour him.” he leaned back, “happy birthday, we’ll have him brought to  you for the night?”

 

Kaleb debated, if Hestor and vander were in a relationship, this would probably be the only chance he’d get for a taste. It would hurt like hell, but he’d not seen or heard anything about Vander promising. Could he make do with one night? Kaleb wasn’t sure, but...just a taste wouldn’t hurt, especially if he didn’t let the other man know he knew it was him….right? He gave a nod, “sounds good.”

  
  


~)~)~)~)~

  
  


Vander leaned against the back of Cris’ seat, “so?”

 

“Hook, line and sinker,” Cris let his head rest back and grinned, “how the hell did you get him to do this?”

 

The wine eyes danced, “I have my ways...now, hopefully they both have a good, hot night…” he mumbled, “what I wouldn’t give to watch though…”

 

“After that dancing I saw? Shit..how flexible is he?”

 

Vander scoffed, “Cris, I saw him do the splits as easy as I do while we were warming up.”

 

The dragon slayer chuckled, “looked like you two were going to have sex on stage there for a bit.”

 

“He dedicates himself once he commits, Cris...but shit...yeah…” he snorted, “if Kaleb wasn’t so fucking over the moon?” Vander shrugged, “I’d pull a Rowan and tie him up for a few good, hard pushing nights.”

 

“You two do look damn good together…”

 

Vander snorted, “yeah, but...Kaleb’s been pining, Hes has been pining forever, I swear..and the fact that they both manage to miss the looks they give each other? Hook them up…” he smirked and picked up Cris’ drink, slowly taking a sip, “we’ll both get some free reign to have fun.”

 

“You’re hiding something..”

 

Vander’s eyes danced, “hes got a bit of a change in wardrobe…”

 

“Don’t hold back.”

 

Dark brows wagged up and down, “no bustle...cute pair of little silver fox ears….and a tail plug.”

 

Cris’ eyes darkened, “oh, holy…” he wasn’t blind and the thought of how that might look? He grinned, “if they don’t finally hook up, Van...I might see about recreating that, i bet he looks sexy.”

 

Vander looked around for a moment before pulling his com out and flipping through the pictures, before finding one of the celestial mage in the new outfit and showing it to Cris, “he does look damn sexy...I bet even beck would like to play with this little fox.”

 

Cris purred, “I’m sure quite a few would.”

 

~)~)~)~)~

  


If Hestor hated the outfit before, he wanted the costume designer to burn in hell for this one. He didn’t know who the hell had decided on this stupid outfit, but it had to have been requested by the one that requested him for the evening. He assumed it was another man with a fetish that he’d have to let his mind take over and let him see who he really wanted there. He took a breath as the music continued to pipe through the room and let his hand curl around the pole before he slowly closed his eyes and started dancing. He could get through this. Hopefully after this cluster fuck, Vander had found what he needed, he said he was getting close that morning.

 

The mage hooked a leg around the pole as he heard the door open and then leaned back, arching his body to see who was his client for the night and his muscles tensed and froze, making him fall awkwardly onto the small stage with wide eyes as his bracing foot shifted enough that the heel went out from under him. He saw concern and worry in the lavender eyes as the large man rushed over and couldn’t help the whimper that came out of his throat. If anyone asked, he could blame it on the tail plug that was currently being jammed firmly into that bundle of nerves inside him and he internally cringed as he breathlessly said the mindbender’s name.

 

“Shit,” Kaleb carefully helped the smaller man up, unaware for a moment as he tucked the blue hair back, absently noting just how soft it was, “are you alright?”

 

Hestor swallowed and nodded, not trusting his voice as he let out another whimper. The aches weren’t that bad from the little spill and it was more that he wasn’t sure how to react to the other man being so close.

 

“Light, Hes…” The steel blue eyes went wide and Kaleb watched as he swallowed hard, half looking away with a flash of fear in the steely depths. Kaleb felt the shock coming from the other man and then gently moved to make the celestial Mage look at him. He kept his voice soft, “none of that.” he let his thumb slowly curl along the other man’s bottom lip, smiling softly.

 

Yes, Kaleb decided, even if it was brief, he was going to taste the man in front of him. Even if he and Vander were _something_ to one another, he’d deal with his brother then. As far as he was concerned, it was his birthday and he was going to at least take what he wanted for one night. He leaned close, watching the other’s eyes as his own half closed; he felt a bit of a thrill at the small moan that came from Hestor at the start of the kiss before he pulled the other into his lap, using the gasp that came from the other to deepen the kiss and moan himself at the taste of the smaller man.

 

Hestor arched into Kaleb, letting out a groan as the tail shifted again, he let his own tongue curl across the mindbender’s shuddering at the light spicy taste.  As their hips rolled together, he hissed and let his head fall back, “For the love of...get this tail out.”

 

Kaleb arched an eyebrow “why? You look…”  
  
Hestor hissed and a hand came up, regardless of if he loved the man or not, he was not going to be doubly tortured.

 

Kaleb caught the hand and chuckled as he held the prickly man close, letting his other hand slide down Hestor’s spine and along one cheek as he arched an eyebrow, “-cute.”

 

“Excuse me-” Hestor let out a shuddering gasp and his head fell back as he felt the other deliberately move the tail. _“Stop teasing.”_

 

It was the pleading, needy edge to the mental cry that had the mindbender holding still for a moment and studying the panting man. He slowly let his fingers curl down the tail and then found what he was looking for, sliding his fingers along it and rolling it. The lavender eyes danced as the Celestial mage arched in pleasure, letting out a sound that was somewhere between a curse and a moan. He slowly pulled on the tail, giving it a gentle tug and watching as a tremor curled down the other man’s spine.

 

A bit more pressure to the pull had the plug nealy coming out of the man and the mindbender let the tail clatter to the floor before his fingers slid to slowly press into the ring, groaning and biting at Hestor’s collarbone. He was going to get his fill of the Celestial Mage while he had the chance. He smirked against the pale skin as Hestor slowly rolled his hips while making a needy sound that was so very rare - and normally reserved for keys.

 

The taller man shifted, holding the other close and slid off the small stage and onto the couch that was settled in the room. Kaleb made sure that Hestor’s legs settled nicely on either side of him before he drug the man into another kiss, letting out a low moan as he felt the long fingered hands in his hair, felt the acrylic nails dragging over his scalp and half sighed in delight. He broke away from the kiss, letting his teeth and tongue graze along the man’s jaw and then neck, groaning as the celestial mage continued to roll his hips, pressing down against his very hard length. Kaleb let out a low moan of the other’s name as his eyes rolled back a bit.

 

Hestor took a breath as he closed his eyes, letting his hips roll and he knew he could pass this off as the job, but the ache in his chest was gone and he felt so damn light.  The man swallowed before dragging his fingers out of the platinum hair and then smiling at the other man. He wasn’t sure he could hide anything right now nor that he wanted to. His fingers slowly slid down the mindbender’s neck and then started to undo his shirt, letting out a low sound as he did his best to get it undone and then drag the nails down the firm pectorals. He couldn’t help the purr as he slowly leaned in, keeping his eyes locked on kaleb’s before biting down on one with a low growling moan.

 

He’d waited so long, done so much to keep everyone at bay. Yes, he was boscan, yes, he enjoyed pleasure, giving, receiving throughout a very large spectrum of activities but this man had captivated him for so long. From the first time he’d seen him with the deep purple eyes to now; that had made him open up, slowly at first, but once the proverbial flood dam started to crack, he’d told everything over the years; every secret that he dared, only keeping how much he yearned for the other to himself and the reason why.

 

The Celestial mage let out a groan as he felt a hand at the back of his neck, the heated kiss that followed leaving him breathless and uncaring that his mind had been unguarded, the thought only slamming into him when he saw a primal need in the lavender eyes and his own went just a bit wide as he felt like he couldn’t breathe. That was the look that he’d been yearning to see directed at him for years.

 

Kaleb’s breath was ripped away when thoughts and memories ran across Hestor’s mind. The scope of everything that the man had given to him without the mindbender actually knowing. He looked up into the hazy steel blue eyes and searched the depths. Hestor  had given him all of himself, without one small admission, simply to give him a choice, despite the ache that he’d felt, the whispers of his spirits, everything, Heart and Soul; if not before then at this exact moment the other was completely open, front to back.

 

Kaleb moved to cup the other man’s cheek, letting his thumb curl along the other’s cheek, “oh, Hes…” He could feel the need continue to burn through him as he lifted his hips enough to help the semi-frantic, lust overwhelmed man with his pants and drew him into a kiss. He let out a guttural sound of pleasure as his hands drug the other down on him, their bodies shifting together as they joined, “you’ve given me all of you,” his voice was soft between kisses and moans, “everything, all i am, I give it to you, Hestor, forever, as you’ve given yourself to me.”

 

It was like a blanket of raw emotions came over him as the other rolled his hips, he could feel the fear melt away into relief, with just a  small bit of doubt that it was simply an ‘in the moment’ thing but the mindbender surged up, twisting their bodies and pinning the other against the couch. _“I’ll take forever to show you that I mean it.”_

 

The steel blue eyes looked into his and Hestor let out a gasp as Kaleb moved, moaning and shuddering, but the look in the eyes, the hope and joy that filled the other’s mind to bursting was what made the mindbender continued to move, rolling his hips and grinning wickedly as the smaller, pale man arched off the couch with a cry and his head fell back. Yes, he’d take forever now that he had the other man, now that he could **tell** there was nothing there between the Celestial mage and anyone else.

  
  


~(~(~(~(~(~

 

Vander grinned as he and Cris talked, “think Kaleb liked his birthday present? Hes has this amazing ass pole rout-” he paused as he saw something odd in the air, “...Cris?”

 

The slayer was slowly looking around, “That...looks like motes of star du-”

 

What may have been going to come out of Cristoff’s mouth was cut off as magic flared from the VIP room area and suddenly the power in the club just ‘turned off’.  Vander sat there for a moment and then his lips curled into a grin, “...did Kaleb just lose control enough to knock out the power?”

 

The shadowquip started cackling in delight, “oh this is going to be a great opportunity to tease.”

 

Cris snorted softly as he stood, “let’s go check on them, you know what room they’re in, right?”

 

“Well yeah, they were put in the White Room.” Vander pushed off and then they slowly walked through the darkened club. He hummed as they went, while there was panic, it seemed that people were thinking it was part of the show. Having a sound mage control acoustics made it so that the singing at least continued.

 

The magic coming from the room made him pause and when he opened the door and saw the keys to the hall, he stared for a moment and then slowly closed the door again, “....we’ll ask later…there may be some kinky...spirit hijinks going on.”

 

~)~)~)~))~

 

Seeing Hestor curled up against kaleb and seeming half asleep with one hand curled into the platinum hair was something they would need to get used to. Zen had been happier than they’d seen him in awhile at the news, especially when it came to the fact that Kaleb had mated with a mage that would go up against him, push not only himself, but Kaleb.

 

The darker haired archangel watched the Celestial mage with amusement. He’d still give dark looks to anyone that got close, but watching Kaleb gently brush a hand over the man’s arm to soothe him was fairly amusing. Vander may have also shared pictures of what the prickly man had been wearing when Kaleb had been sent to him. He truly was waiting to see what his brimming with mischief youngest brother was plotting.

 

“so...Hes,” Vander drawled as he picked up a card and then tilted his head, tossing a poker chip down. “I’ve got a question….”

 

“Mmm?” The steel blue eyes looked at Vander, narrowing in suspicion. “What?”

 

The wine eyes danced with delight, glee and more mischief than any of the family had seen in a long time, “what does the fox say?”

 

Kaleb hadn’t been prepared for what might happen, truly not understanding why Vander had been mentally giggling for the last week. Now he knew as Hestor let out an angry yell and launched himself over the table at the other man. Kaleb knew he should try to step in and save his brother, or his mate, he wasn’t sure which was in more danger as Vander was up from his chair and running away from the scrambling to his feet Celestial Mage and tearing after him.

  
  
  



End file.
